Sequel: Friend and Foe
by Sweet Lu
Summary: When gang violence erupts in East LA, Deeks and Sam are reunited with Deeks' old friend Miggy. Reading the first story will help you understand Deeks and Miggy's relationship.


**Sequel: Friend and Foe**

"You guys see the news last night?" Eric asked as they gathered in the OSP Center.

"I don't have a TV, so no," Callen answered.

"G, when are you going to break down and move into the twenty-first century and buy a Plasma TV?" Sam ragged on his partner for the thousandth time.

"Don't need one," He replied for the thousandth time. "I read the newspaper and Eric keeps me up to date on anything else I need to know. So Eric, show us the video highlights."

Eric popped up last night's news footage of the gang violence that was going on in East LA. Videos of burning cars and looting covered the screen and every station was reporting on the shootings taking place all over the area.

As they took in the news reports, Kensi walked in with her cell phone to her ear and a pained look on her face, and Hetty quickly followed her in with a distinctly angry look on hers. Callen and Sam looked at each other, wondering what the heck was going on.

"One of you want to fill us in?" Callen asked.

"Ms. Blye, is that Mr. Deeks on the phone?" Hetty asked sternly and with her voice rising. "Because if it is I want to speak to him right now." And she held out her hand for the phone. Kensi handed it over after whispering a quiet "Sorry" to Deeks.

"Mr. Deeks, you had better have a good explanation for this," Hetty was practically yelling into the phone and Callen would swear later he could see steam coming out of her ears.

The atmosphere in the room was tense, and Kensi wouldn't look at anybody, so the rest of the staff just had to wait until someone told them what was going on.

Hetty listened for a long time, and then said, "I understand Mr. Deeks, but you must realize my position as well. You cannot work here if you have been suspended by the LAPD!"

Callen and Sam stared at each other and then turned towards Kensi, who continued to stare at the floor.

Hetty handed Kensi her phone and said, "Bugger!" Then she looked at everyone and they could see the frustration on her face.

"As you heard me say, Mr. Deeks has been suspended by the LAPD." She told them in her normal voice, "...for physically preventing a fellow detective from shooting one of the participants in last nights gang violence."

"For how long, Hetty," Callen wanted to know because they had an ongoing case.

"For two weeks, without pay, but he has to go before the review board and they may make the suspension longer or they could take away his badge." Everyone could tell she was not pleased.

"What was he doing in the middle of all that last night?" Callen asked her.

"LAPD called him in because he's familiar with some of the gang leaders, and they needed his assistance to try and stop this from getting worse. This is a fight between two, maybe three gangs, and LAPD does not want it to escalate."

"Who did he stop the cop from shooting?" Sam asked with a knowing look on his face.

"A gang leader named Miguel Rodriguez." Hetty looked at Sam with a cock of her head and a question in her eyes. "You remember him, don't you Sam?"

"Yeah, it's Miggy, Deeks' old friend; the gang leader that let Deeks and I live after I got shot during that arms sting early this year. They have history, Hetty, and Miggy didn't kill us when he had the chance, he just left us and walked away."

"That counts for something in my book, Hetty." Callen looked at her with raised eyebrows and she just shook her head and turned and left the room.

"Kens, what did Deeks say when he called you?" Sam asked her quietly.

"He's pissed," she finally looked at them and her eyes were flashing. "He said he was negotiating with Miggy and another gang leader, trying to get them to agree to a truce and stop this war, and one of the detectives, named Phil Macky, got nervous and pulled a gun. Deeks said all hell broke loose and everyone started pulling weapons. He said if Miggy hadn't shoved him out of the way, the other gang leader, Vargas, would have killed him. When he saw Macky point his gun at Miggy he grabbed his arm and Miggy got away. Macky reported him. Plus they have him filling out so much paperwork, that he says he won't be home until after dark."

"What kind of idiot pulls a gun in the middle of negotiations with gang members?" Callen shook his head and headed for the door.

"We better take a care package over to Deeks later," Sam laughed, "Since he's suspended without pay and all."

"Yeah, that's going to seriously cut into that high-flying lifestyle of his," Callen razzed. "Kensi, he's gonna have to start buying cheaper beer, and bake-it-yourself pizzas. You might want to hang out with Sam and I until they reinstate him."

That finally got a laugh out of her as they all headed home.

...

Deeks was almost too tired to be angry anymore. He couldn't believe what a shitty day it had been, all because Macky had been scared and stupid and pulled a gun. He grabbed a beer, and stretched out on the couch, wondering just how mad Hetty was about all this. Her anger had surprised him. She was the one who had wanted him to resign from the LAPD and become an agent, so why was she so upset, he wondered.

He thought about Miggy and how close they had both come to dying last night. But they had protected each other, just like they had in high school, and he wouldn't apologize for that. Maybe Hetty wanted him to be sorry for his actions, but he wasn't. He owed Migs his life, not just for last night, but also for the time with Sam, and the time when he was sixteen and had been stabbed by a gang banger with a grudge and left for dead in an alley. Migs had heard about it and had looked all over for him until he found him. You don't turn your back on those kinds of friends; at least you didn't in his neighborhood.

He had almost fallen asleep when the phone rang. He thought it was probably Kensi, but was surprised when he saw it was a number he didn't recognize.

"Deeks, it's Julio, man. I think I got something for you."

"About what," Deeks asked as he started to lie back down on the couch.

"It's some stuff about one of the gangs, man, but I can't talk about it on the phone, can you meet me?" Deeks thought Julio must need to score because he sounded a little strung out.

"You mean tonight?" Deeks inwardly groaned. Julio was a good snitch, but after today he wasn't really in the mood, and besides he was suspended.

"Yeah man, I heard some things might help stop the war, you know, so I thought you might be interested." Julio sounded nervous, but it wasn't that unusual for a snitch to be anxious, especially Julio.

Deeks knew they needed some intel on what caused this thing to start in the first place, and getting some new information just might get his suspension lifted, so he agreed to meet Julio in back of a seedy bar off Verona Street, in East LA. Hopefully he really did have some good information, or maybe he just needed some cash to make a score.

...

Deeks pulled his car around back behind the bar. He'd had to turn in his gun and badge when they suspended him, but he had brought a personal weapon along just in case. As he got out, he saw Julio standing over by the dumpster and Deeks could tell he was really strung out.

"What you got, man?" Deeks asked, wanting to get this over quickly and get something to eat.

"You got the cash, Deeks?" Julio held out his hand, which was shaking badly and Deeks gave him fifty bucks. Julio immediately began to back away.

Deeks sensed the danger and started to reach for his gun. Two guys walked quickly out from behind the dumpster and another two came up behind him fast, one suddenly punching him hard in the kidneys, and the other grabbing his gun. Deeks tried to hold on to it, but he was immediately hit in the ribs and stomach and fell to his knees as the air exploded out of his lungs. He knew he'd made a stupid mistake, and now he was fighting for his life. The punches came from every direction as he struggled to regain his feet. Someone grabbed his left arm and twisted it violently up behind his back and he screamed at the blinding pain as it broke. Two men forced him to ground, pushing his face into the asphalt and holding him down as the others kicked him viciously in the ribs and head. He could feel warm blood on his cheek as his mind became numb from the pain and roared into blackness as the assault continued. The men did not let up, as he lay unconscious on the dirty pavement.

...

Callen and Sam picked up Kensi for dinner and decided to drop by Deeks' place. Kensi told them that he probably had gotten home late and would undoubtedly be exhausted, but they thought he might like the company and the opportunity to vent some of his anger. As they pulled up, Kensi could see his car was gone, so he had probably gone out for something to eat.

"Well, that's rude," Callen said, "After we came all this way to cheer him up."

"Maybe he doesn't want company tonight," Sam smiled, looking at the dejected look on Kensi's face.

Callen's phone rang and he didn't know the number.

"Callen? It's Detective Versey, we met when Deeks got shot."

"What's up, Detective Versey?" Callen gave Sam a warning look and he saw Kensi come alert.

"We just found Deeks' car in an alley in East LA. It's been torched. There's no body, but there's blood on the ground. I thought you'd want to know." Versey waited as Callen was shocked into a brief silence.

"Give me the address" Callen's mind went into high gear as he passed the address to Sam. "Versey? Thanks for letting us know right away."

"Yeah, well I think Deeks got a raw deal on the gang shooting," he said with a hint of anger, "and I think you can help us find him, if he's still alive."

"Versey, is there something you're not telling me?" Callen could feel himself getting tense.

"Callen, I think one of the gangs he met with last night might have kidnapped him. So, get here as fast as you can, because if we don't find him right away, he's as good as dead." Callen hung up and called Hetty as fear rose in his throat. He took Kensi' hand and told them what Versey had said. They all knew that if Deeks was still alive, he was in very serious danger.

...

The scene in the alley was choked with police cars and fire equipment and surrounded by yellow crime tape blowing slightly in the wind. Deeks' car was still smoldering and Kensi paused to stare at it, fear rippling around her heart.

""You OK, Kensi," Callen asked her gently. He put his arm around her and hugged her tightly, as she shivered in the cool night air and tried not to break down. "I'm not sure what I'll do if I lose him, Callen."

"We'll find him," Callen told her. He hoped he was telling the truth and not just trying to make her feel better for a little while. He led her away from the vivid reminder of how violent the men were who took Deeks.

They joined Detective Versey as he stood by a dumpster looking down at the numbered police markers on the rough asphalt. Deeks' blood was splattered there and they all choked back their anger and fear as they tried to listen to what the detective was saying.

"If they hadn't torched his car, we might not have known about this until tomorrow." Versey told them. "There's not a lot of blood, so we're pretty sure he wasn't shot, probably just beaten." He said it matter-of-fact, but it chilled the agents.

"Why was he here?" Callen was puzzled why Deeks would come here since he was on suspension.

Versey motioned for them to follow him over to the side of the building where there was a narrow alley. The body of a black man, curled in a fetal position, was lying there. He had been stabbed multiple times.

"We don't have an ID yet, but he had fifty bucks in his pocket, so we think he was one of Deeks' snitches." Versey reported.

"The guy must have called him with a tip," Sam said, locking eyes with Callen, "And asked Deeks to meet him here. He was the lure."

"Yeah, that's what we thought," Versey said, "that's why I think it was one of the gangs from last night. They would have known this guy was a snitch and a junkie and used him to get to Deeks."

"But which gang and how do we find him?" Kensi' voice was shaky but Callen could tell she was getting angry and anxious to find Deeks.

"There's one person who might know," Sam starting towards the car with determination, "Miggy."

Callen handed Versey a card and asked him to send them as much intel about the whereabouts of Miguel Rodriguez as he could and Versey agreed. Then the team headed for the OSP Center and a long night.

...

The old van pulled into a dirty garage off East Olympic. The driver got out to open the side door and the two men inside kicked and shoved Deeks out and he fell heavily to the cold concrete floor. He groaned as they rolled him over onto his back. His face was a mass of bruises and bleeding cuts where they had kicked him. His eyes were swollen shut and blood flowed from his mouth as he began to cough. His shirt had torn open revealing massive purple bruises on his ribs and stomach and his left arm rested at an odd angle.

Javier Vargas looked down at the detective he had tried to kill last night and he smiled. He remembered how Miggy Rodriguez had stopped him from shooting this cop and how the cop had stopped one of his own men from killing Miggy. He knew there had to be a bond between the two men, and now that he had the cop, he knew he had the leverage he needed to bring Miggy down and take over his territory.

One of his men snapped cell phone pictures of Deeks and Vargas sent a man to drop the burn phone off to Miggy with a message. Come meet him or he would finish beating his cop friend to death.

They left Deeks lying in the middle of the filthy floor, surrounded by stripped down cars and auto parts. He slowly woke to the sounds of drunken laughter as the men who had beaten him celebrated his capture. He tried to move but the pain was almost heart stopping. He managed to roll over onto his side, but he began coughing up blood and one of Vargas's men walked over and kicked him brutally in the back and he passed out again.

...

Sam walked toward the steps of a modest house on a quiet street off Whittier Boulevard in East LA. Hard looking men covered in gang tattoos and heavily armed immediately surrounded him. He told the man who stepped in front of him that he was there to see Miggy.

"He's busy, pendejo," the man said as he moved close to Sam's chest and stared into his face.

"Tell him I'm the Navy SEAL who's a friend of Marty Deeks." Sam said walking forward into the man, forcing him to take a step back. "And if you don't get out of my face I'm gonna break yours."

One of the men on the porch yelled something into the living room of the house and after a few minutes, Miggy stepped outside.

"I remember you, man. You're that Navy SEAL guy that got shot with Marty in that alley. What do you want, man?" Miggy asked him softly. "Did Marty send you?"

"No, Miggy," Sam walked around the man in front of him and walked up the steps and stood in front of the long haired gang leader. "Somebody beat up Marty tonight and kidnapped him and I want you to help me find him."

"Shit, you think it's a gang thing?" The look in Miggy's eyes reminded Sam of the one he'd seen in the alley that day. That dangerous look that let everyone know you didn't want to mess with him. Now, it was even more venomous, as he motioned Sam inside.

As he entered the modest living room a little girl about seven years old, ran up and wrapped her arms around Miggy's leg. He laughed and picked her up, smoothing back a loose strand of hair that had fallen in her face. She had Miggy's eyes and her hair was a shiny black and tied back with a pink ribbon.

"This is Angela, my daughter," Miggy smiled and put her down. "I named her after my sister, the one I told you about. I got two other kids...sons. They live with their mom down in Torrance. You got kids, man?" he asks as he cleared a space on the couch and motioned for him to sit.

"Two." Sam said marveling at the normalcy of the environment. Family photos decorated the top of a cabinet, and the dining room table was being cleared after dinner. It was not what he was expecting.

"You want anything, man?" Miggy asked, his wary eyes never leaving Sam's face. Sam wasn't sure the gang leader trusted him, but he knew he would never find Deeks without him.

Sam started to ask a question when someone outside shouted out a warning in Spanish and Miggy moved quickly off the couch and pushed little Angela and a woman towards the back of the house. Then he picked up a gun from the top of a bookcase and motioned for Sam to take cover. He never spoke a word, but it was like watching a soldier prepare for battle, and Sam knew this man was a dangerous enemy to have.

The man who had challenged Sam as he came up the walk, came in the front door carrying a cell phone and gave it to Miggy, giving Sam a warning look. They stood looking at the cell phone until Miggy dropped his head to his chest and closed his eyes. After a minute, he looked at Sam and motioned him over and handed him the cell.

"Vargas did this," Miggy said as Sam scrolled through the photos, his heart pounding with anger and fear that they were too late. He wondered how Deeks could still be alive after such a brutal beating. When he locked eyes with Miggy he knew they felt the same determination to find Deeks and punish the men who had done this to him. Sam quickly emailed the photos to Eric and Callen, warning them to prepare Kensi before showing them to her or don't let her see them at all.

Miggy spoke to his man in Spanish and then walked out the front door. Sam followed him, not sure what he was going to do. As Sam stood next to Miggy on the porch, the messenger from Vargas gave Miggy's man an address and a time and then he turned to leave. Miggy was down the steps in seconds, moving in quickly behind the messenger, who felt his presence and turned to face him. Miggy put the muzzle of his gun between the man's eyes and pulled the trigger sending him flying backwards into the gutter.

Sam was shocked by the cold-blooded, savage nature of the act, but he felt no sympathy for the victim, just concern about Miggy's tactics. They were brutal, but so was the man holding Deeks, and they needed every advantage if they were going to rescue him.

Miggy's men loaded the messenger into a van and drove off.

"He gets to deliver one more message, man," Miggy laughed and turned to Sam and said, "Let's talk, SEAL man."

As they walked up on the porch, Sam's phone rang. It was Callen.

"Sam I'm coming to you," Then he hung up.

"Those photos made Deeks' friends angry, Miggy, and one of them is on his way here." Sam told him. "So, tell your men not to try and stop him when he gets here or they might be in for a surprise."

"He a cop?" Miggy wanted to know.

"No, he's a Federal Agent, and a very angry one right now," Sam sat down across from the gang leader and stared at the man he had just watched murder a man in cold blood. He knew he shouldn't trust a gang leader like Miggy, but when it came to Deeks he did.

"He good in a fight, man?" Miggy looked intensely interested in Callen's abilities.

"The best. And he's the second best shot I know." Sam told him.

"Who's number one, SEAL man," Miggy leaned forward with a question in his eyes.

"'Deeks' partner, Kensi, but Callen won't bring her, because she's in love with Marty," Sam laughed softly. "And because she's like our little sister."

"Too close, huh?"

"Yeah, too close."

"Marty better be careful with her if she's that good a shot," Miggy smiled.

"You're right about that," Sam said quietly. "Do you think he's still alive Miggy?"

"I hope so, man, I hope so." Miggy put his head back and stared at the ceiling and began to talk. "You know how we got to be friends? I told you he dated my sister Angela, right? They were fourteen, and I was fifteen, so I checked him out, you know 'cause he's dating my little sister. He was a skinny kid with a goofy smile, and I didn't get what she saw in him. And man could he talk, all the time, you know?"

"Oh, I know," Sam laughed. "That hasn't changed."

"Well I followed him, man, to see who he hung with, you know?" Miggy continued. "I had a car, so I was sorta tailing him, and I ran into the back of a cop car, can you believe that, man? No license, and a juvey record. I was done for, man. The cop was startin' to write me up, when Marty sees what's happenin' and walks over and starts talkin' to the cop. He's friends with the guy's kid, and I'll be damned if he don't tell him I'm a good guy and can he give me a break. And he does, man, he does. Nobody ever stood up for me like that before, and he was just a kid. So we got to be close. We watched out for each other..." His voice got really low at the end and he looked at Sam with concern in his eyes.

"He's got to be OK, SEAL man," he said, his eyes getting dark and deep, "Or Vargas is dead." Then he stood up and went to stand on the porch.

...

When Callen got out of the car, Kensi stepped out of the other side, and Sam was ready to kill them both.

"I thought we agreed, G, that she shouldn't be a part of this." Sam said vehemently into Callen's ear.

"Yeah, well try telling that to her." Callen said, his blue eyes flashing a warning to Sam. Everyone was on edge and tempers were short.

"You're not keeping me out of this, Sam," Kensi walked straight up to him and put her hand on his chest. "You don't have the right."

"Hey, you guys fighting?" Miggy asked as he came down the steps and walked up to Kensi. "'Cause we got stuff to do and Marty is hurting."

"You're right, Miggy," Sam said and introduced the team to Miguel Rodriguez, who took Kensi's hand and held it.

"You Marty's lady?" Miggy asked with a small smile. "I hear you can shoot pretty good, mija." Then he took her arm and led them up and into the house as Kensi began talking to him in Spanish and Miggy looked back at Sam nodding and smiling.

The three Federal Agents sat in the gang leader's living room talking, when Miggy rose and walked over to a group of photos and picked one up. He stared at it for a moment and then handed it to Kensi.

"That's my sister, Angela," he said. "She was Marty's girl when they were fourteen. You look just like her." Kensi remembered that Ray had mentioned something about how she looked like a girl Deeks used to date. He was right. Maybe Deeks did have a thing for brunettes. She caught herself as she felt tears stinging her eyes and she looked up to see the three men watching her.

"I'm OK," "she said steadying herself and they resumed their discussion on how to rescue Deeks. She put the photo down, but felt a strong connection to the pretty young girl in the picture who had once had "a thing" for Marty Deeks, too.

...

The garage on Verona Street was well lit inside and the roll up doors were open when the team and Miggy's men assessed the layout and each man's assignment. Miggy had a natural ability as a squad leader and Sam wondered how different his life might have been if he had joined the Marines instead of a gang.

They had Kensi set up across the street on the rooftop of an abandoned store. Miggy insisted that one of his men stay with her to cover her back and Kensi finally agreed.

"Do you trust him, Miggy?" Sam asked.

"Oh yeah," he replied, "I told him if anything happened to her I'd kill him." Then he started towards the garage, leaving Sam and Callen staring at each other. Then they followed him, skirting the side of the building and silently taking out guards as they went. When they reached the back of the garage they had a clear view inside and they could see Deeks sprawled on the floor. Then they heard him cough and they looked at each other with relief and a new resolve, and they quietly moved inside.

Miggy walked into the garage with three of his men, calling out Vargas's name. The man walked into view with eight of his men spreading out around him. Deeks was on the floor between them and he was struggling to rise but had no strength and fell, rolling onto his back.

"I didn't think you'd show, pendejo," Vargas laughed. He was looking very sure of himself as he walked to stand over Deeks. "You must care a lot for your compadre here." He viciously kicked Deeks in the ribs causing him to cry out and roll onto his side coughing up blood.

Sam could see Miggy clench his fists and watched his eyes darken as Vargas laughed. Then without warning he pulled his weapon and shot the men on either side of Vargas and everyone dove for cover and gunfire exploded. Miggy ran for Deeks as Vargas found cover behind a stripped down car. Miggy reached Deeks just as Sam got to him and between them they managed to pull him safely behind an old Chevy.

"Hey Marty," Miggy brushed the hair out of Deeks' swollen eyes and rested his hand on his chest as Sam held him. "You don't look so good. What did I tell you about taking care of yourself, mijo?"

Deeks was having trouble breathing and Sam thought he probably had a punctured lung. He could feel the broken ribs under his hands as blood seeped from Deeks' mouth and nose. He needed to be in a hospital right now, but the firefight continued around them.

"Migs..." Deeks coughed again as he battled to stay conscious. "You shouldn't have come here, bro." Then he realized it was Sam holding him and he got a surprised look on his face, but then smiled. "You too, Sam?"

"Yeah, Callen and Kensi, too." Sam said and then regretted saying Kensi's name as Deeks fought to sit up.

"Kensi shouldn't be here Sam," he started breathing hard and he grimaced as pain racked his body as he struggled against Sam. Miggy took him by the shoulders and held him until he settled down.

"I met your lady, mijo," Miggy said quietly. "She reminds me of Angela. Don't worry about her, man, I got a good man watching out for her." He started to check all of Deeks' wounds and gave Sam a knowing look as he realized just how badly Deeks had been beaten. "You rest, mijo. Me and SEAL man here are gonna get you outa here."

"Vargas!" Miggy yelled, "Let's talk, man." And the gunfire slowly began to lessen and the garage was finally quiet. "Let's you and me step out into the open and talk like men."

Deeks grabbed his shirt as he started to stand. "Don't Migs," he pleaded, "He'll kill you."

"You worry too much, mijo," Then he looked at Sam and stood up and walked out into the middle of the garage as Vargas did the same. They each held a gun by their side and tension crackled in the small dirty garage.

No one spoke. Suddenly a gunshot shattered the silence, and Vargas screamed as blood erupted from below his belt. Then Miggy shot him in the head as he fell. The silence returned as the remnants of the dead man's gang scattered and ran.

"Kensi," Deeks said, slowly letting himself slip into unconsciousness.

...

The halls of the hospital were crowded with cops as the team and Miggy followed the gurney carrying Deeks into the ER. Hetty waited with the head resident, and nodded to them as they watched the doctor and his interns' lift Deeks battered body onto the table and start an IV, then giving him a shot for the pain.

Callen put his arm around Kensi, and she slumped against him, relief flooding her body, as her strength was suddenly all gone. As Miggy turned to say something to her, there was a commotion behind them as one of the detectives suddenly grabbed Miggy's arm and yanked him around to face him. He had his gun out and pointed at Miggy's chest. Sam put his hand out, but then Hetty stepped between the officer and Miggy and the gun was now pointed at her head. Miggy was shocked and took a step back.

"May I ask your name, detective?" Hetty said calmly, but there was a hint of anger there, just below the surface, that her team immediately recognized. They closed around her and the intensity on their faces caused the detective to lower his gun.

"My name's Phil Macky," he said arrogantly, standing up a little taller. "This guy is a wanted gang leader and I'm taking him in. Who the hell are you anyway?"

"Well, Detective Macky, my name is Hetty Lange, and I'm the Operations Manager of NCIS." she explained patiently, almost as if speaking to a small child. "The man you want to arrest is in my protective custody. That's Federal, Mr. Macky, so you have no authority to arrest him."

Macky looked confused as Hetty took a step closer to the man, her anger beginning to show.

"I recognize your name, Mr. Macky." Hetty said, "You're the detective that pulled a gun during the negotiations last night between Mr. Rodriguez here and another gang leader, am I correct?" Macky swallowed hard and nodded as Hetty continued. "Not a very smart thing to do, in my opinion. You almost got a lot of people killed last night, including Detective Marty Deeks, who is now fighting for his life. And I think he might be here in the ER because of your stupid mistake, Mr. Macky. And I don't take kindly to people who put someone I care about at risk."

Hetty took another step forward and was warming to her monologue as she smiled menacingly at the officer. "Detective Deeks is still alive because Mr. Rodriguez and his men assisted my Federal Agents in rescuing him and in the process killed one of the men responsible for the recent gang violence. So you see Mr. Macky, I have no intention of turning Mr. Rodriguez over to the LAPD, have I made myself clear?" Then she looked at all the cops standing behind Macky and raised her eyebrows. Not one could meet her stare, turning instead and walking out of the waiting room, followed quickly by Macky.

"You are one tough lady, mamacita," Miggy said shaking his head in amazement.

"You have no idea," Callen said.

They turned as the Chief Resident came up and asked for Miggy by name.

"The patient is refusing to go to X-Ray until he talks with you," the doctor said to Miggy. So he followed him in to stand by Deeks' side.

"You OK, Migs?" Deeks asked with concern.

"Me?" Miggy said, "Hell yeah, mijo, your girlfriend shot the bastard in the cajones." and they laughed.


End file.
